Bopal Oneshots-Prompts
by not-kutcher
Summary: Been getting a lot of Bopal prompts on my tumblr so why not make a new story here? Rating me be subject to change.
1. First Date

"Um, hey, I'm Bolin. I'm here to pick up Opal." Bolin greeted as two pairs of green intimidating eyes stared at him.

In the doorway were a pair of twins that mirrored each other perfectly as the both of them were leaning against the frame with their arms crossed. They both looked at each other as if asking each other questions telepathically.

"So you're the infamous Bolin," one twin asked as he raised an eyebrow at the nervous teen.

"What makes you think we would let you take our older sister out for a date," the other twin asked as he matched his brother's expression.

"If you ask me Wing, I think Opal could do better," one twin said as he looked at his doppelganger.

"Same here Wei," the other responded as he took his eyes off Bolin. "I mean, Opal's a nerd. Why would she be interested in a jock looking kind of guy? Besides, he's seems really timid and nervous right now. Defiantly not the type of guy we can trust with our only sister."

Bolin started feel more and more nervous about how his first impression was going. He knew Opal had four brothers, but she never told him that she had twin brothers that could see right through him.

"Will you two just leave Bolin alone?" Opal said as she pushed through her younger brothers and walked out of the house. "You promised you wouldn't scare him."

"You know we never keep our promises Opal." Wei said as he smiled to his sister, as if finding it funny that she actually believed them.

"Besides, we don't like him." Wing added as he looked at Bolin over Opal's shoulder.

Opal rolled her eyes at the two. "Hey mom, I'm leaving now. I'll text you when I'm on my way back." Opal yelled before turning toward Bolin and grabbing his hand as her mother yelled back a confirmation.

Once the front door closed, Bolin decided to finally speak. "Your brothers hate me."

"It's two out of four Bolin. And Wing and Wei don't hate you, that's just their way of having fun." Opal said, trying to calm her friend. "Now, you said you wanted to take me out on the best date ever and win me over. So let's get this date going." She finished as she continued to pull Bolin toward his car.

Bolin pulled his car into the driveway of Opal's house, a smile on his face as he was calming down from laughing from their previous conversation. Opal smiled down at the little plush doll Bolin had won for her at the carnival. "Well, this is my stop." She said as she looked over at Bolin, trying her hardest not to blush. "What to walk me to the door?"

"Sure!" Bolin smiled as he turned off his car and unbuckled his seatbelt.

The two teens walked over to the house, stopping at the front door. Opal rocked on her feet for a moment as she thought for a moment. "Um, thanks for tonight. I really had fun." She said as she looked up at Bolin and absentmindedly tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Enough fun to make you reconsider being my girlfriend?" Bolin asked as he gave off his usual embarrassed grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"A little," Opal smiled as she looked down at her plush toy and picking lent off it.

"Ok," Bolin said as he looked around and rocked on his heels for a bit. "Is a little enough to let me give you a goodnight kiss?" Opal looked up at the nervous teen with a raised eyebrow. "On the cheek of course," Bolin quickly corrected himself as he pointed at his own cheek.

Opal chuckled a little at how scared and innocent Bolin looked right now. "Yes, it is enough."

Bolin smiled, overjoyed that he was finally growing on his long time crush. Opal then turned her cheek to him once Bolin started to lean down toward her.

"And RELEASE!" Someone yelled from above the two. Bolin was suddenly soaking wet and frozen in place whereas Opal jumped back off the small front porch in shock.

The teen looked up and saw her younger brothers high fiving each other and smiling like idiots. "Wing! Wei!" She shouted out of anger.

The twins laughed as they looked down at the scene. "Oh come on, sis. It was just a joke," Wing laughed, still enjoying the fact that Bolin was still frozen.

"Yeah. No harm done. At least when he goes home, he doesn't have to take a shower," Wei called out again.

"Well it's going to be a while for Bolin to go home because he has to dry is clothes now," Opal yelled at them before walking toward her date. "Come on Bolin," she said as she grabbed Bolin's hand, making him snap out of shock. "And you can borrow Wing and Wei's clothes," she yelled out, being sure that her brothers heard her before walking Bolin inside.

"They hate me," Bolin mumbled as he walked in with her, already admitting defeat.


	2. First Time

"So, um, what now?" Bolin asked nervously as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been here before. You?" Opal asked as she gripped the covers covering her body and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Once, but it wasn't like this." Bolin answered, quickly catching his mistake of bring up an intimate part of his past. "But this was way better than that time! Then I was young and stupid, now I'm mature and smart and here with someone I love!" Bolin quickly apologized as he looked at Opal, slight worry in his eyes.

Opal chuckled at Bolin's correction before leaning over to kiss him. "Calm down. I know what you meant." She then sat up and hugged her knees as she stared at her boyfriend's bedroom door. "So, how am I getting out of here? Your brother should be home any minute now, it's way past curfew back on the island, and it's too late to take the ferry back or fly over to sneak in."

Bolin looked up at Opal and let his eyes fall down to her bare back. "You could just stay the night and I could walk you back to catch the first ferry over." Bolin said as he started to run his fingers up and down his girlfriend's mocha colored back. "We'll be quiet."

Opal rolled her and pushed Bolin's hand away from her. She then looked back at him and thought for a minute. "Was I awkward?"

Bolin's face fell once he felt a little concerned. "What do you mean?" He asked as he sat up.

"I mean, you've seen all of me now. And I wasn't really… graceful during the whole thing." Opal said as she started to bury her face in her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked a little confused. "You were great – prefect actually," Bolin said as he hugged Opal and pulled her against him, "just like always."

Opal smiled a little as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah I am." Bolin confirmed as he hugged Opal a little tighter. "You should've seen your face when I took my pants off. It was so cute."

"Stop!" Opal practically yelled out of embarrassment as she pushed away from Bolin. "I wasn't ready for that! The last penis I saw was Wing and Wei's when they were babies! Of course I'm going to freak out when my boyfriend takes his pants off in front of me with no warning."

"I didn't know there had to be a warning. I thought we were doing an in the moment thing." Bolin said, his mind going from caring to confused quickly.

"We were, it just… just," Opal said as she looked at Bolin and tried to think of the words to use, but instead just hid her face in her knees and screamed out of frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even look at you without getting embarrassed now."

"That's actually really cute." Bolin smiled before kissing Opal's cheek.

On the other side of the door, the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard, making Bolin stop laughing at his girlfriend for a moment.

"And that's my cue to hide." Opal said as she sunk down and hide under the covers.

Bolin looked down at the little hump of the covers that was his girlfriend and smiled. "Relax, it's not like he's going to come in here. My door's locked anyway."

Opal pulled the blankets down off her face. "I guess I am spending the night."

"Were you actually going to leave?" Bolin asked as he leaned over her.

"No," Opal mused as she smiled a little. Bolin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Go we go another round?" She asked

"Sure, but you'll have to be quiet this time," Bolin teased as he rolled on top of his girlfriend.

"On second thought," Opal said as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "I'm really tired and still a little sore from the first time."

"No way." Bolin smiled as he dove into to hug his girlfriend and attack her with kisses.

"No," Opal laughed, trying to keep her tone down the best she could before letting a slight yelp slip through. "Get off it's growing!"


	3. Secrets

"Bolin, are you awake," Opal whispered as she continued to watch her husband sleep peacefully.

Bolin yawned as he tiredly, and sloppily rubbed his face. "No, no… I'm just… resting my eyes." He mumbled in response.

Opal tried to comb back her husband's messy hair as she smiled at his response. "If you could tell me anything that you wouldn't usually tell anyone else right now, what would it be?"

"Babe," Bolin groaned as he rolled on his back, "really tired… Small words… Please."

"Sorry," Opal whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Even though he was one jump away from falling asleep, Bolin lifted up his arm that Opal was using as a pillow and rubbed her arm. "Now, what?

Opal smiled. "Tell me a secret. One no one else knows about."

"I have a tattoo." Bolin mumbled, just saying the first thing that popped into his dazed mind.

"I already knew that," Opal chuckled a little.

Bolin let out a big yawn. "I once used Mako's cup of juice to pee in when I was a kid and didn't tell him about it."

"I knew that too. And remember Mako trying to kill you right after you said it," Opal said as a look of horror masked her face.

"I really like makeovers," Bolin said as he smiled in his sleep.

Opal smiled after finding Bolin's sleep induced news funny. "I knew that already to."

"Honey, you know too much," Bolin yawned as he rolled on his side and engulfed Opal in a hug. "Can't you just go to sleep?"

"No," Opal drug out. "Unlike you, I'm too awake. Scratch my back for me?" She asked as she cut her eyes up at him.

Bolin let out another big yawn as he started to scratch Opal's back to help her sleep. "Tell me one."

"Tell you one, what?" Opal said before yawning a little.

"A secret of yours." Bolin mumbled after he put his face in his wife's hair.

Opal stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the back scratch she was getting from Bolin. Just before she let herself fall asleep, Opal let out a yawn before speaking. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Game Night

"Daddy," a small black haired girl called out as she ran into the small kitchen, instantly running into her father's leg once she turned the corner.

Bolin looked down at his daughter, who was now clinging to his leg. "Uh, Kera, are you ok," he asked as he paused from cutting up vegetables with his wife.

"San's being mean." Kera mumbled into her father legs as she continued to hold on to it.

Bolin looked over at Opal a little confused. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

Opal frowned a little. "Well, it's just the usual sibling conflicts. San feels like he's getting old to play with Kera, and Kera is feeling left out and alone since she's never really played with anyone but him."

"Really?" Bolin said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess since I'm the only who knows what Kera is going through, I guess I'll fix it," Bolin said as he put down his knife and turned to pick up his daughter, who was a spitting image of him when they were side-by-side – excluding her slightly darker complexion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Opal asked as she turned and looked at her husband with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing personal honey," Bolin smiled at her. "It's just, I know what she's going through and great way to fix it."

"May I remind you, smart guy, I was a younger sibling too," Opal reminded him, still feeling a little hurt from being excluded.

"And an older one." Bolin said before quickly kissing her cheek and walking to the living room, leaving his wife to stew in her slight annoyed, anger.

"Ok Kera, let me give you a little lesson on how to be a great younger sibling," Bolin said as he carried his daughter into the living room and set her down on the couch. "There will come a time when you feel like you're being ignored, kind of like what's going on now," he started, his daughter just staring up at him with her big green eyes and holding on tight to her doll that one of the air acolytes made for her. "But I'll let you in on a little trick that you can use to remind San that you're his little sister."

"Mom! Dad!" San yelled out as he ran down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad!" Kera soon yelled out as she followed her brother down the stairs.

San came running into the kitchen while his parents were setting up the table. "Make her stop!"

Kera ran in beside him. "Make her stop," she yelled as well.

San looked down at the four year old. "I'm serious Kera, stop it!"

"I'm serious Kera, stop it," Kera repeated as she stared up at her brother, smiling a little at his frustration.

"You did not," Opal groaned as she looked at her kids with worry.

"Yeah, the shadow game fixes everything." Bolin smiled as he looked on at his creation.

"No, it doesn't! The shadow game is horrible." Opal objected as she walked past her husband and toward her two kids.

"Wait, you've played it before," Bolin asked, a little shock and the new information.

"Wing and Wei used to torture us with this game growing up. It was annoying," Opal said as she briefly looked back at her husband. She then knelt down to be at eye level with her daughter. "Now, Kera, no matter what your father told you, this game is not nice. You need to stop."

"But San's finally playing with me," Kera pouted.

"Am not," San disagreed as she looked down at his sister and crossed his arms.

"Am not," Kear repeated as she did the same.

Opal looked at her daughter with a concerning look. "Honey," Opal said as she made Kear look at her, "why don't we try something different, ok," she asked before leaning in to talk in her ear.

Once Opal backed away, Kera walked over to her dad and climbed in a chair to stand in it. "Hey daddy, do you want to play shadow," she asked innocently as looked up at Bolin.

Bolin smiled and shook his head. "Nice try honey, but I'm not falling for that one."

"Nice try honey, but I'm not falling for that one," Kera repeated as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Kera, stop."

"Kera, stop."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious."

"Kera, sweetie, I'm getting annoyed."

"Kera, sweetie, I'm getting annoyed."

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine," Opal asked as she smirked and looked proudly at her creation.

Bolin looked up at her, seeming to be very annoyed. "I'm so getting back at you for this."

Kera turned her head to look at her mother. "I'm so getting back at you for this."


	5. Parents

"Where did this come from?" Opal asked as she stared at a picture that was hanging on the wall of her and Bolin's new home.

Bolin paused from framing wedding photos to look up to see what she was talking about. "Oh, that," he asked as he focused in on the photocopied picture of him and his family, "Mako and I copied the picture our grandma had of us with our parents so we would both have a copy. I thought it would go well on the wall since we put up your family picture," Bolin explained as he finished tying up the string on the back of the frame, soon flipping it over and smiling at picture the two of them on their wedding day.

Opal looked back at the picture and smiled. "You look a lot your father."

"Yeah, that's what grandma says," Bolin smiled as he stood to hang the new photo. "Does that mean I can grow a mustache now," he asked as he looked down at Opal with bright eyes.

"I'm still on the fence about that," Opal quickly responded, making Bolin frown and go back to framing the next picture. "Do you remember anything about them?"

Bolin thought for a moment. "Mako remembers more than me. I was only six when they passed away," Bolin answered, feeling a little sad when he realized that he didn't really remember much about either of his parents. "All I really remember is that my dad was funny and a good cook, and my mom liked to put me nice, itchy clothes and she would sing me and Mako to sleep if one of us had a bad dream."

Opal walked over to sit on the floor next to Bolin. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them," Bolin said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at Opal, "they were my parents. But it's ok. I have my grandma and uncle Chow to tell me stories about my father. And Mako and I have our plans to go look around the fire nation for our mom's family. For all we know, they might be in the dark about our mom's death just like how our dad's was."

Opal grabbed Bolin's hand and entangled her fingers and hugged his arm. "I'm sure they would be proud of you."

"Yeah," Bolin smiled, "I'm sure they would've loved you too." He said before kissed the top of Opal's head.


	6. Fight

"Opal, are you ok now," Bolin asked as he poked his head through the bedroom door.

"I thought I told you to go away," Opal said sternly as she kept her back turned to the door while she was lying on the bed.

"But I can't. I kind of sleep here," Bolin said nervously, hoping his comment wouldn't anger his new wife anymore.

"Why don't you just go stay at the station with your brother? I'm sure he has an extra sleeping-bag lying around somewhere," Opal responded harshly.

"Ok, now that was just mean," Bolin said as he let his face fall. He then started to walk in once he felt that Opal put her walls down.

"I know, I'm sorry," Opal said as she pushed herself up. "I'm just angry right now."

"I know you are, but you have to be honest, this promotion would be good for us. All of us," Bolin said as he sat down on the bed next to her, pointing at his wife's growing stomach.

"I know, but I just can't help but to think that if you take this promotion, I'm going to into labor and you'll be gone and I'll be alone." Opal explained quickly, her mind still rattled by the possibility.

"You know that won't happen right? The chief already promised me that I get a week off early before your due date," Bolin said with a shrug before outing his arm around Opal.

"I know," Opal said sharply as she held her head in between her hands, "This baby just has me going insane!"

Bolin laughed as he hugged his scatter brained wife. "You're so cute."


	7. Wedding

"Where is it?! Where is it," Bolin muttered nervously as he searched all throughout his duffle bag. "Where is it?!"

"Bro, are you ok," Mako asked cautiously as he decided to address the elephant in the room.

"The ring! I forgot Opal's ring," Bolin shouted as he started to dumb out all of his contents from his bag. "Oh man! We're not even married yet and I'm already messing up!"

"Bo! Bo! Bo, calm down," Mako said as he tried to steady his brother. "Look, I'll run back to the apartment to see if you left it there, but you need to calm down first."

"But I'm already messing up Mako! What if it's not there and I end up empty handed during the ring exchange?!" Bolin was an absolute mess. He was about to make the biggest commitment with the girl of his dreams and he feels like he's already letting her down.

"Bro, I'm sure Opal is just as nervous as you are. Now, you stay and look here, but still keep getting ready, and I'll run to the apartment and see if the ring is there."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. She's probably ready to go, all dressed and looking amazing and counting down the minutes to see me at the alter ring-less when it's time for the exchange." Mako gave his little brother a look to tell him to stop doubting himself. Bolin saw the look and gave his older brother a weak smile. "But thanks bro."

"I can't find my veil and now my flowers are missing! This is a disaster," Opal cried out as she looked through the box of bouquets. All morning, the blushing bride was a complete mess with one issue after another hitting her in the face.

"Opal calm down. We already have a backup veil you can wear on the way," Korra tried to reassure her.

"Also, the florist is making you an emergency bouquet, so there's no need to worry," Asami added, hoping that all that would calm her.

"But I want my veil and bouquet," Opal shrieked as she continued to search through her belongings. "I can't believe this! I'm not even married yet and I'm already messing up!"

"No you're not. I'm sure Bolin is just as nervous as you are right now," Korra suggested with a shrug.

Opal scoffed a laugh as she continued to search. "Yeah right! He's probably sitting comfortably in groom's room eating a snack or something, already dressed and ready to go, and counting down the minutes to see me walk down that aisle veil-less and flower-less!"

"Do you really think Bolin would care whether you have veil and flowers or not when walk down there," Asami asked, really making Opal think about what she was worrying about.

"No," Opal sighed. She then looked at her two friends and gave a weak smile. "Thanks for being here. You two are the best," she said before leaning and hugging both Korra and Asami.


	8. Shower

It's been a long and hard day for Opal, so a shower was definitely needed. She would usually just soak in the bathtub till she started to prune, but since she didn't know how long her infant son would stay asleep, a hot shower was pleasant compromise. During Opal's little 'me-times' that all she did – focus on herself and recharge her batteries.

Because of that, Opal was taken by surprise and let out a small yelp when she felt someone come up behind her, spin her around to face them, lift her up, and press her against the wall in one fluid motion. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and realize that the intruder was just her husband playing a harmless prank.

"Bolin, you jerk you scared me," Opal frowned – even though she couldn't hold back her smile – as she hit Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin grinned as he looked at Opal, happy that his little scare worked. "I'm happy to see you too sweetie." Bolin then leaned in to give Opal a quick kiss on the lips.

Opal smiled as she rested her arms on Bolin's shoulders. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed leave the station till tomorrow morning?"

Bolin shrugged. "The chief had some extra guys around, so he let me off early since I was there the longest. I thought you would be happy that I got off early?"

"I am happy," Opal smiled as she played with small, wet hairs at the back of Bolin's neck. "Just would have liked a heads up more than an intruder in the shower."

Bolin smirked. "I thought it was weird that you were already in here this early. Did San keep you busy while I was gone?"

"He's defiantly your son," Opal smirked. "And speaking of children, where were we on our last conversation before you went to work?"

"Around here," Bolin smiled before he leaned in and kissing Opal's neck just below her jawline.


	9. Pregnant

"I'm home," Bolin called out as he walked into his home and dropped his massive duffle bag by the door.

"Daddy," a high-pitch yelled rang out, being followed by a little boy running toward Bolin and jumping on him.

Bolin laughed as he caught the child and hoisted him up in the air. "Hey bud. Miss me?"

"Yes!" The little boy laughed and smiled and quickly hugged Bolin's neck once he was lowered out of the air.

"Hey San, you know where mommy is," Bolin asked once he realized his welcoming party was one person short.

San quickly pointed in the direction that he appeared from, "She's in the bathroom. I think she's sick."

Bolin frowned. "That's not good." Bolin then set San down to let him lead the way and soon ended up in the master bedroom. Bolin walked up to the closed bathroom door and knocked. "Hey honey, are you ok? San said you were sick."

"Give me a minute," Opal called out before, from what it sounded like, throwing up.

Bolin's frown deepened as his worry grew. He then turned around to find his son lying on the bed and drawing in one of his coloring books and decided to sit with him as they waited.

After three coloring pages later, Opal finally came out of the bathroom and went straight to lie down on the bed. "Opal, are you ok," Bolin asked as he moved over to rub her back.

Opal moved her head toward her husband. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Mommy, that's a bad word," the four-year-old shouted once he heard what his mother had said.

Bolin ruffled San's hair to let him know it was ok. "Do you want me to get you some medicine," he asked Opal as his worry went back to her.

"I don't think there's anything to help morning sickness," Opal said casually as she completely turned on her side.

Bolin's mind went blank. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry," Opal said as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "I was going to do something special, but I've been throwing up all day that I'm too tired to do anything except blame you right now."

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yeah," Opal smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Bolin instantly jumped on Opal and engulfed her in one of his massive hugs, his smile pig as ever and constantly telling her how happy he was.

"Hey," San yelled out to get his father to quiet down, "What's 'pregnant' mean?"


	10. Stubborn

"No!" Bolin's two-year-old daughter Kera screamed as she ran around the house in only her training diaper.

"Kera get back here," Bolin demanded as he trailed behind her, "I already promised mommy that you would be ready for bed before she came back."

"No!" Kera darted into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. The two-year-old then hurried to grab her step-stool she uses to get in and out of bed and quickly put it by the door and locked it.

Bolin twisted the door knob as hard as he could, but was surprised to find that it wouldn't budge. "Kera, did you lock the door," he shouted as he continued to twist the door knob.

"I don't want to take a bath," Kera shouted out from behind her door.

Bolin kept trying to turn the knob over in hopes to break the lock. "Open the door young lady! You're too young to be acting this way!"

"No!"

Bolin groaned in frustration as he hit the door knob. He then started to feel for a key at the top of the door frame but was unable to find one.

"Daddy are you ok," Bolin six-year-old son San asked as he looked at the confusing site.

Bolin looked behind him and looked down at his song who was ready for bed and hold his sippy cup full of water. "San, is there any way you can talk your sister out of her room?"

"Did she lock it," San asked before drinking some of his water.

"Yes."

"She's not going to come out unless you promise her something good. That's how mommy does it."

Bolin knelt down to his son's level. "What exactly does mommy do when giving Kera a bath?"

"Well, whenever Kera gets like this and locks her door, mommy promises her candy and juice if she's good," San answered.

Bolin frowned slightly. "But you and Kera both know you two aren't allowed sweets after dinner."

"We know, but mommy gives it to Kera when she's bad. Mommy just made us promise not to tell you so she wouldn't get in trouble."

 _I get in trouble just doing it once while you've been it doing it this whole time. Thanks for supporting the rule Opal._ Bolin thought as he stood straight. "Ok San, thank you for telling me this. Now go to bed."

"What about my story," San asked as he pouted slightly.

"I'll read you one when I'm done with Kera. If mommy comes home early, she'll read it."

"Ok," San chirped as he walked off to his bedroom while drinking his water.


	11. Brothers

"Flowers, really," Wei said as he raised an eyebrow at the flower stand that Bolin brought him and his twin brother too.

"What's wrong with flowers? I always give them to Opal on her birthday," Bolin said nervously as he looked down at the premade bouquet in his hands.

"Exactly," Wing deadpanned as he put his arm around Bolin's shoulders. "It's a boring a predictable gift. Do you even care about our sister?"

"I do care," Bolin protested.

"Well, if you really cared, then why not get her something that shows it! No more cheap cart flowers," Wei commanded as he wrapped his arm around Bolin's shoulder as well. "If you want to keep dating our sister, you're going to have to start jumping through hoops!"

—-

"What is this," Opal questioned as she looked down at the long, narrow box her boyfriend had given her. The box was too small to hold her usual gift, so she was a bit confused on what was going on.

"It's your birthday present," Bolin smiled. "Open it."

Opal looked at Bolin for a moment before slowly opening the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a single black, rounded rock strung on it. Opal touched the rock and the rough texture gave away what it really was; it was lava rock. "Bolin, what is this," Opal as again she cut her eyes up at her boyfriend and smirked, thinking that something else was going on. "Where's your usual gift?"

"But, that is your gift. Don't you life it," Bolin asking, a little worried about the response he was getting.

"I like it, it's nice and has a great meaning to it. But, I liked getting your flowers more," Opal confessed with a shrug. "They were always so pretty and the stories you told me about looking for them obviously showed that you took time picking them out. Also, I always put them in my room and they instantly bright up the atmosphere in there. It's nice."

"Oh," Bolin said as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "But Wing and Wei said that if I don't stop being predictable and spend a little more on you, you get tired of me and leave."

"Wait, Wing and Wei," Opal asked a little annoyed. "Why are you those two giving you any kind of advice? Let alone, why are you even listening to them? Can't you see they're just picking on you out boredom?"

"Well, I just thought-."

"Bolin," Opal interrupted, "my brothers will always give you a tough time and say things that aren't true. It's what they do. But, just keep reminding yourself that you're the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for and you don't need to change at all."

Bolin smiled and engulfed Opal in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Opal replied as she hugged him back. "Now, can we go get my flowers?"


	12. Nicknames

"Mom," San yelled as he tried to run as fast as he could away from his little sister and cousin. The nine-year-old quickly darted behind his mother's chair to hide.

"Ama, Kera, leave San alone for a little bit, please," Opal begged as he looked down at her daughter and niece. She then looked back at her son and saw him glare at the two.

"But we dared him to eat a bug and he won't do," Ama shouted back, stomping her little foot on the ground.

"Yeah, we dared him," Kera chimed in as she held out the said bug San was to eat.

"I don't care if was a dare or not, you should never force someone to do something they don't want to do," Opal said sternly. "Whose idea was it anyway to do this?"

"Ama's," Kera shouted as she pointed at her cousin.

"Tattletale," the five-year-old shouted out as she started to chase after the traitor.

"I don't understand how those two only get worse when they're together," Opal sighed as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I don't understand how they haven't beaten each other up yet," Bolin added while coloring with his niece Anali in her coloring book.

"Because they keep beating me up," San shouted as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sorry Bud, that's the price of being the oldest," Bolin said as he looked down at his son. "Remember what your uncle said."

"As the oldest, I have a responsibility to take care of my little sister and cousins," San pouted and he sat in his seat.

"Uncle Bo no," Anali shouted once she saw what color her uncle was handing her.

"What? What is it?!"

"Don't give me pink," the five-year-old shouted, her amber eyes a little angry.

"What? Why," Bolin asked in confusion.

"Anali doesn't like pink dad," San answered and he switched the color out with purple.

"Oh, sorry princess," Bolin apologized as he handed the toddler a more appropriate color.

"Ok, baby diaper is changed and food is here," Korra called out as her and Mako walked up to their table. Mako started placed everyone order in front of them while Korra scanned the park for the two missing kids. "Ama, get off Kera and come eat," Korra called out after catching her daughter pinning her cousin down on the ground. The two girls looked up and instantly started their way over like they were told. Korra handed the infant in her arms over to her husband as she went over to clean off the two troublemakers.

"Daddy, be careful," Anali said as she watched her father hold her baby brother and sit down.

"I know honey," Mako smiled as he reached out and ruffled the five-year-old's head.

"So, how's it going with the new baby," Opal asked as she helped Kera into her lap.

"Pretty good. Shin is really well behaved compared to how Ama and Anali were," Mako answered with a shrug as he helped the infant sit up in his lap.

"And it's a breeze since I'm not tired all the time from childbirth and breast feeding," Korra cheered as she sat down herself, Ama sitting close next to her.

"Mommy, what's that," Kera asked asked as she looked up at her mother.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Opal quickly asked as she made her daughter face her food.

"Uncle Bo, when are you going to give Shin and nickname," Anali asked as she looked up at her uncle. Bolin raised an eyebrow at her. "You gave me and Ama one. You should give on to Shin."

"Yeah you should Uncle Bo," Mako teased.

Bolin took up the challenge. "Ok then, I will. Give me the little tike," He said as he held his hands out.

"Careful daddy," Anali said as she watched the handoff.

Bolin said the infant in his lap and looked at him. Shin had bright green eyes, chubby red cheeks, and what looked to be the signs of him having thick, shaggy, dark brown hair in the future. Bolin thought long and hard about the name for his new adoptive nephew. Shin soon reached out and grabbed at his uncle's nose. "I got it," Bolin said instantly right after Shin touched his nose.

"Oh, do you now," Korra asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Bolin nodded and he held Shin up a bit more. "I am going to call you Chief."

"Chief," Mako questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I mean you found him on the steps of the police station, and Lin gave you and Korra permission to be his foster parents instead of put him in a orphanage. If it weren't for her, you two probably wouldn't have given him a new family. So Chief it is."

Korra and Mako looked at each other in amazement. "That's actually not a bad idea," Korra said amazed.

"I want a nickname," San called out.

"You already have one Bud," Bolin said as he handed Shin back to Mako.

"What about me," Kera asked, feeling a little left out.

"Angel," Bolin smiled.


End file.
